


Attachments

by Daphnean



Series: Attachments [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Comedy, Dick Pics, Innuendo, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-16 19:43:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10578204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daphnean/pseuds/Daphnean
Summary: Wednesdays suck. Somehow Baekhyun finds a way to make one worse by sending his boss a dick pic.





	

Baekhyun had nearly finished scanning over his latest article when his phone buzzed with a message at the corner of his desk. Linking his hands and stretching them upwards, he let his eyes rest for a moment, glad for the distraction after such a long period of work. A quick look down at the time on his computer screen told Baekhyun exactly what he should expect from the message. He felt restless, squirming in his seat with anticipation.

While Chanyeol had his fair share of terrible ideas (usually involving a very disgruntled Joonmyun appearing from behind the massive mess of paperwork that hid his desk to lecture them for ten minutes), the red-haired giant had come up with lighthearted way to ease them through the slough that was Wednesdays. Hump days sounded way too misleadingly sexual for the nightmare that was the middle of the week, in Baekhyun’s very well-founded opinion. It was much easier to get out of bed with the knowledge he could win a free lunch that following Thursday if he was able to complete Wednesday’s Daring Daily instead.

Tapping his phone back to life, Baekhyun read over Chanyeol’s Kakao message and felt both his brows raise as the challenge fully sank in.

He was typing back furiously in seconds.

_Yeol, really?_

King of subtly, Baekhyun could hear Chanyeol snicker from his cubicle two over from his own. A reply followed quickly.

_You guys dated. Isn’t like he hasn’t seen it before, right? :D_

Baekhyun let out a slow, frustrated exhale.

_Are we high school boys now, Chanyeol? Dick pics? Fucking really?_

At this point, Baekhyun knew he should probably just stand up and walk over to the other man’s cubicle, but laziness was a very lovely vice to indulge in.

_Bro, last week your dare to me was about finding out what color Minseok’s underwear was. If you’re looking for maturity start with yourself._

Unfortunately, that was a point that Baekhyun couldn’t really argue. Fingers massaging at his temples briefly, he took a moment to think over a response, but Chanyeol had already messaged him again.

_Kris is still single, so it isn’t like you’d have to worry upsetting whoever he’s dating or shit like that. And if he gets pissy, which he won’t, I’ll make sure to tell him it was my idea._

Baekhyun logistically was trying to figure out how much a free lunch was actually worth (surely his dignity was equal to something better than tacos), but he found himself typing back in agreement regardless.

_You’re not going to let this go, so I’ll do it. But tomorrow I’d better get food so good it gets my dick rock hard…again._

He turned his phone face down against his desk, the cute Pikachu on his phone case staring up at him in what felt like judgment. It didn’t help that Kris himself had given Baekhyun the phone case for his birthday last year. They were friends, despite a failed relationship between them. It had ended fairly painlessly less than two months in. If he really felt this would upset or offend his ex, he’d never have agreed.

Conviction restored, Baekhyun’s favorite part of the task began; the strategy. While he could risk jerking off in his cubicle, it was a pretty much a guarantee for trouble. As friendly as he was, everyone seemed to pop in and say hi in passing, and Jongdae was notorious for just plopping his bony ass on his desk to chat every time he needed to stop by the break room to refuel his coffee addiction. While trying to get hard in an interesting spot amped up the thrills, in the end a bathroom stall seemed the best, and easiest, way to complete his challenge.

Not wanting to see Chanyeol’s maniacally toothy grin, Baekhyun decided to wait until his friend went off to the copier to hurry down the hall towards the bathrooms.

Thankfully, they were empty. It was getting close to lunchtime, so most people were probably holding it in to use the much nicer bathrooms near the café on the ground floor of the building. Not one into sexual acts in public, Baekhyun was surprised that he was already feeling the low buzz of arousal in his belly, cock filling in his dark gray slacks.

It was easy enough then to close his eyes and forget his surroundings, even with the heavy smell of industrial cleaner in the air. He let his head fill with some images from the last porn he watched, replaying some of his favorite scenes including that hot fingering session, where the bottom was basically fucking himself back against the other man’s hand.

Breathing rough, and now fully hard, Baekhyun wiped his hand off on a wad of toilet paper and grabbed his phone. He nearly dropped the damn thing when he heard voices outside, chest tight as he held his breath, but thankfully they seemed to pass by.

The first pic was blurry, and he knew Chanyeol would likely disqualify his efforts for something as trivial as quality, so he took another that was far better. This wasn’t Baekhyun’s usual forte, but he’d give himself a seven out of ten, as an impartial critic of his own work. While his adrenaline and arousal were still bolstering his courage, he scrolled through his contacts and quickly sent the pic with a hastily typed message, hoping it would come across as playful.

_Thinking of you, baby. ;D_

Just before he was going to turn his screen off (and decide what to do with his erection), Baekhyun took one last look over the whole thing only to feel his heart jump like he’d missed a stair on the way down for lunch. Instead of Kris’s name at the top of the window, he’d scrolled to the next person in his contacts and sent them the picture instead.

Kyungsoo. Mr. Do.

His fucking boss.

Never had Baekhyun lost a hard on so fast. Shock causing him to be far clumsier than usual, he shoved his phone into his pocket and started to straighten himself up, arousal quickly being replaced by dread. He’d sent an unsolicited (and clearly taken at work too, seeing as that dated aqua tile in the men’s room was pretty distinct) dick pic to his boss. His thoughts were too scattered for him to even imagine what he should do for damage control as he stumbled out of the stall, washing his hands in a trance and not even seeing himself in the mirror.

Almost everyone had already left for lunch, but Baekhyun really wasn’t hungry, and for once he was thankful for the silence. He sank down into his office chair, stomach in his throat. The idea of texting Kyungsoo tempted him, trying to explain himself, but he then remembered that his boss was currently meeting with a couple of possible new affiliates who could very well help make their little (successful, size be damned) blogging site a Big Deal with capital letters and everything.

These same clients could also accidentally discover that the man representing the website they’re trying to strike a contract with is getting pictures of cock while he’s in an important meeting.

“Shit,” Baekhyun’s voice was shaking as he muttered to himself, hands white knuckled along his thighs. He shouldn’t send anything else and hope that maybe Kyungsoo won’t think it important and not check his phone until later, in private. Too many messages might worry him.

Baekhyun had enough worries for the both of them. This was sexual harassment; he was certain to lose his fucking job. While he wanted to immediately lash out at Chanyeol, he knew damn good and well it was his own thrill-seeking nature that yolo-ed him into this mess.

One hand sliding into his hair, Baekhyun thought about how he’d worked here for two years as of a month ago, alongside people he considered his best friends. One message was all it took to snuff everything out.

Somehow, he’d lost track of time, nearly jolting as Chanyeol startled him, lanky and grinning as he slid into the cubicle.

“Did you-” Chanyeol paused, expression shifting from amused to concerned in just a few moments. “What happened?”

He wasn’t usually so observant, so Baekhyun knew he had to look like absolute shit.

“I did it. I sent the pic,” Baekhyun tried to squeeze a little humor out of his own misery, chuckling before continuing, “to Do Kyungsoo.”

Chanyeol gaped. Jaw slack, he grabbed Baekhyun’s shoulders in a gesture that could be either panic or concern, but either way demanding.

“Fuck,” his voice was quiet for once, eyes searching Baekhyun’s face as he spoke. "He’ll eat you alive, Baek-”

Baekhyun interrupted him. “He has every right to! Look, I’ve gotten my fair share of uncomfortable, gross dick pics and I have been pissed every time. And those weren’t people I worked with. That I am the boss of.”

Chanyeol dropped his hands, reaching for his phone. “I’ll text him, explain it was my fault.”

Despite everything, Baekhyun felt a twinge of happiness at Chanyeol’s earnest, honest friendship. He shook his head, stopping Chanyeol with a hand to his wrist.

“You didn’t force me, Yeol.” Baekhyun met the taller man’s gaze. “I fucked up and I have to live with it. Besides, he’s in that meeting with BTS today about that big crossover piece and I’m already worried enough he’ll look at my message during the meeting.”

Chanyeol’s eyes widened, like he hadn’t even thought of that. He let out his dismay with an exhaled “shit.”

“Yeah.” Ever the mood-maker, Baekhyun tried his best to put on a grin. “I’d better get fucking steak for all of this bullshit.”

Unusually morose, not even falling into their usual banter, Chanyeol shook his head. “You’re not fooling me with the rolling with the punches bullshit. I-”

Baekhyun’s phone buzzed, interrupting them both. For once, Baekhyun just wanted to let it sit there and leave it alone for the rest of his shift.

Chanyeol looked between him, the phone, then back to his face again and asked, “You want me to look?”

“No!” Baekhyun had enough mortification for one day. Clearing his throat, he reached for his phone and held it face down on his lap. “But…some privacy?”

Looking unhappy, but not having any argument as to stay, Chanyeol sighed. “Fine, but…tell me what’s going on when you can? I helped get you into this mess and I’ll help you out if I can.”

Baekhyun waved him off, the phone in his lap feeling more like a brick with each passing moment. Once he was alone, he turned it upwards, pressing the home button to bring his phone back to life.

_Really, Baekhyun? A dick pic? Why am I not surprised…my office, five thirty. Don’t be late._

Baekhyun’s hands were trembling again, stomach feeling like it had somehow squished between his toes. Why thirty minutes after work ended? Perhaps to save his humiliation and firing to a more private time? Or maybe Kyungsoo wasn’t going to get back from the meeting until late. Either way meant that Baekhyun had hours to wait and plan his groveling.

It didn’t help that of all the guys in the office to send the picture to, it was Kyungsoo. Chanyeol, one of his closest friends, didn’t even know about his crush on their boss. Apparently he had a type; guys with cold expressions that turned adorable when they smiled. Everyone gave Kyungsoo shit, acted like he’d burn them to ash with one glare, but it was all just exaggerated water cooler talk. Baekhyun had watched Kyungsoo step in himself to cover Sunyoung’s work when her uncle passed away out of nowhere last year, or storm over to Joonmyun’s desk and force the man to stop working himself to death and go home during the holiday season.

This was not the way to get Kyungsoo’s attention and certainly not the way that he intended for his boss to see his dick for the first time.

Still, if he wanted to save his ass, Baekhyun knew he needed to step it up and make sure his work was up to date, properly edited, and that he had the right apology on hand. He was going to come up with three, just to be sure, so he could read the situation and pick one accordingly.

Luckily, this task took up a lot of brainwork, and before he knew it, all of the rest of the office was filing out. He was surprised time didn’t drag as much as it could have when he saw the first few people walking past. Chanyeol gave him one last look, mouthing to him “You’ve got this” and a thumbs up as he made his way to the elevator.

Kyungsoo’s office was at the end of their floor, one of the few areas besides their breakroom and boardroom that was completely walled off. Five minutes till their meeting time, he stood and walked down the now empty aisles towards his office. He took one deep breath, slowly exhaled, and knocked on the door. “Mr. Do.”

“Come in, Baekhyun.”

His tone revealed nothing, but Kyungsoo’s poker face was flawless, as was his voice. Slipping inside, Baekhyun tried to grasp at anything to get a proper read on the situation, but fear and dread left him jittery, gaze constantly darting and his tongue limp and heavy in his mouth.

Kyungsoo stood at his desk, watching him closely. “Have a seat.”

Baekhyun opened his mouth to speak, and then closed it again. When had he ever lost his voice like this before?

After he’d sat down, Kyungsoo walked around the desk, leaning back against it with his palms against the top. His plum colored dress shirt was rolled up to his elbows, revealing his thick forearms. Baekhyun hated that he noticed this, along with the tight cling of the black dress pants along the other man’s thighs, because it only made him more nervous. Kyungsoo was hot and angry and held his life in his hands.

“You look nervous.” Kyungsoo’s tone was almost amused, the hint of a smile at the corner of his mouth. “Wonder why?”

Baekhyun swallowed hard, and the gesture felt so loud even as his pulse drummed against his ribs. Kyungsoo turned away and walked back around to his desk. “I’ve never seen you so quiet before.”

He produced a bottle of wine and two glasses. Now Baekhyun had no idea where this was going. A farewell drink? A toast to losing his job? Never had words been this hard to leave him. If he didn’t speak up soon he was just going to make this worse for himself.

Suddenly an expression passed over Kyungsoo’s face so briefly that Baekhyun didn’t have time to decipher it. “You do know why you’re here today, right?”

There was a softness; not as harsh or demanding as Baekhyun expected. It dislodged the words from his lungs just in time for the man to pour the first glass.

“Because I accidentally sent you a dick pic. I know you were at an important meeting and I hope I didn’t jeopardize anything because of that. It was meant to be a harmless dare by Chanyeol to make the week fly by and I…I should have never agreed to it, especially while at work. I understand any other punishment, even firing me, but I hope you’ll believe me when I say I truly am sorry.”

Drained after saying his piece and staring at the carpet of the office, Baekhyun finally took the chance to look up at his boss. Kyungsoo looked, he looked pale. The wine bottle was sitting back on his desk, the second glass still empty. The man before him was a kaleidoscope of emotions constantly swirling around his face and eyes.

Baekhyun was so confused, more than anything. Was his apology that bad? His chest was still so aggressively wrung tight he was struggling to catch his breath. “Mr. Do?”

“Accidents…happen, Mr. Byun,” Kyungsoo’s voice was a bit softer than before as he spoke, “but we are all professionals here that can…find a better way to amuse ourselves besides sexual harassment. I…I want you to clean the breakroom for the next two weeks after your shift. I’ll inform housekeeping of the arrangement…”

Relief was a giddy feeling, like he’d just gotten off a roller coaster and his legs were still jello. He stood in a rush. “Thank you, Mr. Do. Thank you so much.”

Kyungsoo was so closed off Baekhyun felt for a moment he was almost hollow. It was impressive how much he had shut down. “Just go before…before I change my mind.”

Bowing briefly, he turned and walked briskly out of the room, smile wide on his face as he rang up Chanyeol reaching the man as he finally stepped out onto the street. “Your ass owes me steak tomorrow, fucker!”

\--

Cleaning the breakroom was a lot worse than it sounded. Baekhyun now knew first hand that Joonmyun hoarded disgusting mugs on his desk and only brought them up once he didn’t have room to set a new one down. He also learned that Chanyeol left more crumbs than Hansel and Gretel as he ate and that Jongdae liked to lounge about as he tidied to mock him relentlessly “like a good friend should.”

Baekhyun expected this to be a proper punishment, but he was completely surprised by the added change in the work atmosphere. Kyungsoo, who normally walked amongst the cubicles checking on people once a day, had been absent for almost a week, instead remaining holed up in his office alone. Baekhyun wondered if he was even eating, as he never saw him leave for meals.

On day six of his punishment, a bleary Thursday, Baekhyun went into the breakroom to start cleaning, when he found Kris leaning against the counter, brows furrowed.

“All of you is long, or I’d say why the long face,” Baekhyun teased, wriggling his brows, “and I would know, wouldn’t I?”

After a moment, Kris gave a small smile and looked over at him. There was definitely something on the man’s mind.

“Okay, spill. I don’t think I broke a mug of yours or anything.” Baekhyun nudged him and leaned against the counter beside him. “So why so down?”

“You broke something, all right,” Kris sighed, running a hand down his face before he continued, “but I don’t know if it’s my place to say anything.”

Baekhyun was beyond confused. “Huh?”

Kris turned to him, one hand on the counter. “Baekhyun, think back to that night in the office with Kyungsoo. Did anything seem weird?”

“I sent the man a dick pic, I don’t think anything could feel normal under those circumstances.”

This wasn’t the right answer, and Kris looked more exasperated by the second. “The two of you are driving me crazy and you both don’t even have a clue.”

“Okay, Kris, all this roundabout has me dizzy. Mind giving me a straight answer please?” Baekhyun crossed his arms. “Cause I got to clean this breakroom and I know Chanyeol had granola bars today so there are gonna be crumbs fucking everywhere.”

Kris rolled his eyes. “Does a boss really just offer wine to someone they’re going to fire?”

Baekyun, who had moved to grab the spray bottle of cleaner housekeeping had left for him, stopped then, turning to look at Kris. “He…talked to you?”

“Why would he really just let that go? Would he not just jump your ass right away? Why would he suddenly call you by your first name?” Kris looked at him expectantly.

Baekhyun felt like he was sifting through sand only to find nothing but sand beneath his nails and nothing to show for it. There was something he was missing, certainly, but he didn’t even know where to start searching.

After a moment, he sat the cleaner and rag on the counter. “He did seem…he seemed upset, in the end. I just assumed he was disappointed in me…and that he was considering it a…toast to my firing?”

Even to Baekhyun, that sounded odd, at best, certainly not as clear cut of an answer as it should have been.

“What if he didn’t think the dick pic had been an accident?” Kris started slowly, like he was waiting for it all to click in Baekhyun’s head.

Swallowing, Baekhyun wanted to jump to his own defense. "Do I really seem like the sort of guy to hit on someone by sending them…a…a dick pic?”

As he continued, his voice trailed because, well, it really did seem like something he would do. Baekhyun at least would joke about it enough to make most people believe that was his kind of technique, but deep down he was a bit more of a romantic.

Not that Kyungsoo would know. But Kris would.

“Fuck.” Baekhyun replayed the whole scene over in his head, this time under the guise of a romantic encounter, and all the discrepancies made perfect sense. Kyungsoo had been trying to set up an atmosphere, fully intent on putting the moves on him only to be swiftly kicked down to his knees when Baekhyun told him it was an accident.

Kris sighed, seeming both weighed down and relieved. “Exactly. This has been a clusterfuck of misunderstanding, but…Kyungsoo really got hurt.”

“God, I…you know I’d never confess like that!” Baekhyun ran a hand through his hair, biting at his lip. “What do I do? Fuck, I actually do like him, Kris.”

Those massive hands felt even larger on his shoulders now that he felt so small. "I’ll clean for you just for today. He’s still in his office. Go talk to him. Now.”

“But this isn’t romantic either! Sorry about the accidental dick pic but I really want you to see it?!” Baekhyun looked at his friend, feeling internally a mess.

Kris seemed to be torn at this point. “Well then think of something fast. He’s trying to get over you.”

“How do you even know all of this?” Baekhyun stepped back, trying to get his heart to stop doing somersaults in his chest.

Kris chuckled. “Kyungsoo’s my friend too, remember? One of my best besides you. Now get your shit together and sweep him off of his feet.”

“I’ll…let me clean. I think best when I do something else too…I promise you I’ll think of something good, okay?”

“I know you will.” Kris gave him a pat on the back before heading out, leaving Baekhyun with so much to sort out and little time to do it.

But he always did love a challenge.

\--

As he cleaned, made his way home, and even as he fixed dinner for himself, Baekhyun tried to think of options to win over Kyungsoo. Considering the nightmare of errors that had happened between them, he didn’t think flowers or serenading seemed like enough. Normally this was the sort of challenge he thrived on, but perhaps all the pressure was making him cave in instead.

Baekhyun was on his bed in just his boxers, scrolling through instagram on his phone when the thought finally came to him.

Grabbing some paper and markers from his desk, he wrote a few little messages on each one.

The first picture he framed like a dick pic, although he was still in his boxers, the sign over his crotch.

_Sorry, Kyungsoo._

The second was his chest, the paper over his heart. Posing like this was hard with his camera, and he wished now he had bought that Pikachu selfie stick after all.

_I hurt your heart and mine._

The third picture was his face, looking sad, a sign under his chin.

_Kris made me realize it all today. I really had no idea._

Another sign followed, just on his bed by itself.

_I know I can’t change what happened, but I can change where it goes from here._

The final picture was him smiling, holding up the final sign beside his face.

_Can I take you out this weekend?_

With all of the pictures of suitable quality, and writing legible, Baekhyun sent the lot of them to Kyungsoo, holding his phone with anticipation as he waited for a response. After a couple of minutes, he feared rejection or worse, only to nearly jump out of his skin as his phone began to ring.

“Hello?” Baekhyun felt breathless as he waited for the other man to respond.

“You’re an absolute idiot and I don’t know why I like you so much.” Kyungsoo sounded amused, regardless.

Baekhyun’s heart felt like it was tied to a balloon and he had to tug it back down to keep it in his chest. “So is that a yes?”

A laugh, just as rich and beautiful as the rest of Kyungsoo arrived before he responded, “Yes. I’ll go out with you, Baekhyun.”

Jumping up onto his bed, Baekhyun let out a yelled “yes” and bounced around on his bed, almost hitting his ceiling fan. Kyungsoo just kept laughing.

“Did you really think I sent you a dick pic as a come on?” Baekhyun flopped back down onto the bed, phone to his ear.

“At first, no, but then you never said anything else like “Sorry wrong person” and then I remembered you asking questions about dick size in the breakroom and I wondered…”

Baekhyun whined. “That was one time…I had no idea you even liked me too.”

“I was trying to remain professional and unbiased, even if we don’t have an employee dating policy.” Kyungsoo sounded like he was still smiling, and that made Baekhyun’s high continue even as the conversation wound down.

“So that means no more dick pics?” Baekhyun teased, laying on his stomach and kicking his legs like an eighties movie protagonist.

He could feel Kyungsoo’s glare over the phone. "No. If I’m seeing your dick it better be in person and outside of work.”

“So this Saturday at five then? After dinner? That wasn’t even the best angle for him.” Baekhyun raised his eyebrows even if he knew Kyungsoo couldn’t appreciate the gesture.

Kyungsoo laughed, a sound Baekhyun was growing more and more fond of as time pressed on. “I don’t put on the first date, so he’s going to be very disappointed, but that sounds great. Text me your address and I’ll pick you and your little friend up.”

Baekhyun sputtered. "Little?! That better only be because yours is massive, Soo.”

Another laugh. “Goodnight, Baekhyun.”

“Night, Soo.”

Rolling onto his back, Baekhyun smiled to his ceiling, only to get a photo message a few moments later.

It was a piece of paper, right above Kyungsoo’s pants. The text had Baekhyun nearly crying with laughter and looking even more forward to his weekend than before.

_For your information…it's massive. See you Saturday, Baekhyunie._

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of this tumblr post: http://reinventlou.tumblr.com/post/158034291877/someone-turn-this-into-a-fic-ill-pay-you-with-my 
> 
> EXO and all other Kpop entertainers presented here are real people and so I remind you that this is just a fic, like a play with their stage personas as the actors. This is not intended to be a representation of who these men and women are or are not. Remember to love and respect them always. And thanks for reading! <3


End file.
